Vita atrox qui habemus, vita uncta qui volumus
by ScarletFox Industries
Summary: What would you do if you were all alone? Taken away from your family and put into a 'camp' where you are faced with violence in it's most horrible ways? Grell X Undertaker - yet another AU with a dark atmosphere, yay.
1. Part One - Inferno

**Hey guys, I'm back! I promised you another story - and here it is! The atmosphere is pretty dark, similiar to "Patient 01649", but it will become better - you know that I love happy ends. It's about 30 pages long and split into three parts: Inferno, Purgatorio and Paradiso. These names weren't my idea, though. Master Dante used them for the three parts of his "Divine Comedy".**

 **I don't own the characters either.**

 **Now, without any further delay:**

 **Vita atrox qui habemus, vita uncta qui volumus**

 _ **Part I – Inferno**_

Adrian Crevan looked up from the ground he'd been staring at for quite a while now when he heard steps and men laughing. He was about to stand up in front of his little tent, but then realised it wasn't a possible customer, but...his bosses carrying a kicking and fighting red haired girl...or was it a boy? He couldn't tell from the distance. Sighting, he ran a hand through his hair. So they had found another victim...

The boy or girl had a gag in his mouth so it could make only muffled sounds, what caused the bosses to laugh loudly.

"Don't fight it, little one, you can't win anyway! Need a proof, hm?", one of them said cheery and Adrian watched as they forced the creature to one of the tents next to his own one. Now he could see it was a boy, with rather womanly features, though. He was older than most of the guys here, maybe sixteen and rather pretty. Poor thing, Adrian thought, this will give him a hard time here. He would pay the little thing a visit later and make sure he was okay...this was the least thing he could do.

He was snapped out of his thoughts again when a rather over-weighed man approached and showed him a little wooden sign with a 14 on it. His number. Sighting, he stood up and guided the man inside.

In the evening he rose and carefully stepped outside, hoping to not be seen by any guards, although they knew he wouldn't run away. He had stopped trying this many, many years ago. In front of the redhead's tent, he hesitated for some seconds, but then stepped in. He was used to this, after all. Comforting newbies.

He didn't even blink when he found the boy lying on the floor, eyes wide open in his wet face and hands firmly grabbing the thin comforter around his body. He was used to this too.

"D-Don't hurt me, please...", the little bundle muttered, clasping the comforter even tighter. Adrian gave him a small, comforting smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm like you. See?"

He turned around and pulled his shirt up to show the criss-cross of scars over his back, left by nasty whips. This always helped. The boy sat up slowly, wincing at his every move and with new tears running down his pale cheeks.

"I want home to my mommy and daddy..."

Now, this was new. Usually everyone who was brought here had lived on the street for years. This would make it even harder, he wasn't used to the tough life.

"We all do, believe me. What's your name?"

"...Grell."

"Interesting name. I'm Adrian."

Grell showed no reaction, he just laid down again on the side, hugging his body. He was small and thin.

"Hey, um...I don't know if it helps you, Grell, but it will get better. The first time is always the worst."

"C-Can you make the pain stop?"

"...I'm afraid not. I'm sorry." He earned a low sniff.

"Well...I'll go then. Try to relax a little, okay? I'm in the tent right next to yours, if you need anything. Breakfast is tomorrow at eight."

"...wait. What is happening here?"

Adrian knelt down in front of the redhead, looking at him with sad eyes.

"What the men did to you...this is your new life now. It's our life. Sorry."

Grell's widened even more, his nails boring int the fabric of the blanket. But it was better this way. Better knowing it from the beginning than being shocked when new men come and hurt you.

He wasn't even surprised when Grell didn't came to breakfast the next day. When he had made sure the younger ones had some food too, he walked to the tent with the number fifteen and carefully opened it, a piece of bread in his hand

"Grell? You have to eat something."

"Not hungry."

Adrian sighed and stepped in, noticing that the redhead was still in the exact same position as yesterday. He sat down in front of him with crossed legs.

"I have some bread for you."

"Still not hungry."

"I know...still, when you don't eat, they'll force it into you and this is not nice at all, so do yourself a favour and eat."

Really slowly Grell sat up and immediately new tears came to his eyes.

"It hurts so much..."

"Yeah...you know what? For dinner there is usually a piece of meat with much fat. Cut the fat off and put it into your pants, then come to me later."

"O...okay."

"Then please eat the bread now, mh?", the older one begged and handed him the bread, careful to not touch him. Nobody here liked to be touched, but at the beginning it was even more terrible. Grell took it and slowly started to eat.

"See? Not that bad."

When Grell had eaten up, Adrian went back to the others.

"Who is the new one?", a little girl asked. She was the youngest one with only six years.

"His name is Grell. Be nice to him, okay?"

A tall guy snorted and crossed his arms.

"Nice? Why?! We don't have it any better than him! Nobody is nice to us too!"

"We are to each other, Eric, don't forget that."

"Yeah, sure, _dad_."

"I mean it. It's hard enough already, we don't have to make it worse. Besides I remember quite good how you arrived here two years ago and were frightened as shit."

Now Eric looked down. He suddenly remembered how this older boy had taken care of him and tried to protect him by offering himself for...work.

When they had washed up, Adrian sat down in front of the tent again and waited for the first customer. After some minutes the first one appeared, but he headed straight to tent number 16...

"Oh shit..."

He watched how the man entered the tent, then quickly made a decision and followed him. The man was standing over Grell, pulling at the comforter.

"Now behave! I payed for you, so I will have you!"

"N-No...please not...no."

Adrian cleared his voice and when the man whirled around put on a sexy smile.

"Hello, handsome. You see, this one isn't experienced. Don't you rather want someone who...knows what he's doing?"

His voice was low and seductive when he played with the collar of the man's shirt. The man, skinny, tall and with a face full of pox scars, swallowed, thene nodded eagerly.

"Good...come with me then, sweetheart", he lured the disgusting guy out and into his own tent. There he started to kiss his neck, suppressing the urge to throw up.

 _Pull yourself together_ , he scolded himself, _you have done this so often already._ Still, it was horrible every time.

Grell peeked through the opening of the tent and waited until the sounds right next to him silenced and the man appeared again, then he carefully walked over to Adrian. The man was sitting on the ground, face buried in his hands.

"A-Adrian?"

The man with the white hair lifted his head. He looked old and weak, not like the tough young man Grell had met.

"Oh, hi Grell."

"Adrian...why did you do this for me?"

"Ah, well...you need some time to recover from yesterday."

He tried to smile, but failed miserably, what caused Grell to sit down next to him.

"...thank you."

"You're welcome..."

The redhead noticed he was shaking lightly and felt bad. It was him who should sit here now. Adrian seemed to notice the way he looked and sat up, doing his best to pull himself together.

"You should go back now and try to sleep, then it will heal faster. I still have work to do."

"But...you should rest too!"

"Grell, I can't. If I do, the bosses will punish me and this is worse than working."

"W-Worse? How can it be worse than...than..."

"You see, at some point you don't feel it anymore, you get numb. But when they hang you up by your ankles and whip you until you get unconscious...you never get used to that."

Grell's eyes widened. Both options seemed gruesome to him. He just wanted to go home, far away from the men who had hurt him yesterday, from the fear that it could happen again every second, that it _will_ happen again.

"Go and sleep now, I'll make sure no one hurts you in the next days, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, he shoved the other one out, not caring about his hard wincing. When he was alone again, he buried his face in his head again. He had said the truth, you get numb after some time, when your mind starts to escape to a beautiful, safe place. The really bad thing was the constant fear you felt and the disgust of yourself.

Grell really was safe for the day and he could sleep for some hours, peacefully now that he knew he didn't need to worry for today. When he awoke again, the sun had already set and he heard a familiar voice calling everyone for dinner. Following the voice, he came to a little fireplace surrounded by five children and young men. The youngest one was a girl, maybe six years old, and the oldest one Adrian. The redhead wondered how old he was. Eighteen or nineteen, but the look in his eyes made him seem older. Said man stood up when he saw the newbie.

"Guys, Alicia, this is Grell. Grell, Alicia, Alan, Eric and Will."

Grell waved at them carefully and sat down a little awkwardly. Sitting still hurt like hell, but he didn't want to seem to week. They all shared the same fate, after all.

Dinner was indeed a little piece of meat that was more fat than actual flesh and a few potatoes. As Adrian had said, he let some fat slip into his pocket while he ate silently with the others.

When the children went to bed after eating, Grell stayed with Adrian to help him clean the dishes.

"They seem to like you a lot."

"More or less, huh...we only have each other."

"Still it's...nice how you care about them. Not everyone would."

"Being alone just makes it worse. Happened to me when I just came here and I decided to change that."

"Since when are you here?"

"...ten years. So...do you have the fat?"

The redhead nodded and handed it to him.

"Good. Now we put it into this bowl and hang it over the fire until it melts."

"Why?"

"To make a salve. You can use it on your...hurt regions."

Grell looked down, biting his lips. Suddenly he felt ashamed. For being here, for what was done to him and for whining about it while this young man here 'worked' more to protect him.

"Thank you for your help."

"As I said, you are welcome."

He stared into the fire until the fat was hot enough and started to melt. Then he filled it into a small bowl and handed it to Grell.

"Here. Give the bowl back in the next days before the guards notice it's missing."

"They give you much freedom here, don't they?"

"Well, not really. They know that we know we can't run away anyway. And as long as everything works, they can spend their earned money on drinks."

His tone got hateful. The redhead nodded silently and walked to his bed, the bowl clasped in his hands. He needed to overcome himself to apply it and first it felt like everything was ripped open again, but then it spread soothing warmth. This was better than nothing. He had to thank the kind, caring man somehow. He had to be strong. The thought of Adrian getting tortured in one of the worst ways possible for his sake made him sick. It was the only thing he could do, after all...

The white haired man was relieved when Grell came to breakfast the next day and offered him some hard bread.

"Good morning. How...how do you feel?", he asked carefully.

"Better, the salve helped. Thank you."

"No problem."

Grell stared down while eating his bread. He didn't know what was going to happen today, but he _did_ know it wouldn't be good. He had decided to not let Adrian suffer for him today. He wouldn't be that weak. Even the little girl...Alicia? Made it alone. The redhead felt really sorry for her, she was nothing but a little child. Still she wasn't a complete wreck, no, she giggled when the tall guy told her a joke.

When they had all eaten up, he walked to his tent with Adrian and sat down in front of it like the others, what caused the older one to frown.

"What are you doing there?"

"Work."

"Grell...go and rest, you don't need to do this. You should let it heal first"

"And let you do it instead? No."

The older one sighed. The little guy wanted to be strong, he could understand that, but...it was for his own good. Maybe he was lucky and there wouldn't be a customer for him because he was new...and technically too old already. He was only fancied himself because he was experienced.

The redhead swallowed when a man stopped in front of him in the late evening. Until then he had thought that maybe he would be spared today, but the man grinned at him and showed him the wooden sign. He stood up with shaky legs and looked at Adrian shortly who shook his head before walking in.

"You are new, aren't you?", the man asked.

"Yes..." His voice was hoarse. The man didn't seem to bother, though, when he took a closer look at his little victim and stroked his cheek. Grell felt like he was going to throw up.

"You're very pretty. Come here..."

He pulled Grell closer and ran his nose over the line of his neck, earning a hard wince.

"Hey, relax, sweet dear", he purred softly while pulling Grell's shirt over his head. He looked at the smooth, white skin with a little grin and ran his fingers over the ribs that shimmered beneath it. When he got a low sob as response, he let his hand wander down further and played with the waistband of the redhead's worn out pants. Grell wanted to push him away, do anything to get rid of him, but remembered the warning...if he misbehaved, they would hang him up and whip him until unconsciousness. Swallowing, he forced himself to stay silent, to not slap the man like he badly wanted.

"God, you are so sexy...I want you. Undress me."

Grell stared at him for a second in disbelief, but when the man started to stroke his bum quickly undressed him, hoping to fasten things up with that. It did more or less, when the man pushed him down and laid down on top of him. When he kissed down Grell's neck and chest, he could smell the man's hair. The dark, unkempt mess smelled like sebum and old dirt. He turned his head to the side and tried to block everything out when his pants were pulled down and hands wandered over his long, slender thighs and nearly breathed out loudly when the man reached up again to touch the sensitive parts of his chest, as if he wanted to give him pleasure too. Grell had no idea why he was doing that, it just made it worse. He wanted to throw up badly. No, rather die. Death would be welcome to him now.

He was kind of relieved when the man turned him around finally and stroked his hipbones with dirty nails, but this lasted only for a few seconds.

As soon as the man had left, Adrian stood up to check on the newbie. He found him lying on the ground, his pants still by his ankles and blood on his thighs. He swallowed, he had not wanted this, and pulled off his shirt to lay it around Grell's hips*

"Don't worry, it's just me. Adrian."

He knelt down next to the pathetic little bundle and carefully took his hand. He had always found that soothing and usually customers never touched you there. Grell winced shortly, but didn't pull it back.

They sat there in silence until Adrian reached over slowly and grabbed the bowl with the salve, then he leaned closer to Grell's face to talk to him in a soft, gentle voice.

"Can you hear me? The salve will help you, believe me. Would you allow me to clean you a little and apply it?"

The redhead immediately lifted his head a little, as this was the only part of his body that he could move without too much pain.

"NO!"

"Sure? It will help you, believe me."

Grell bit his lip. Maybe he was right and it couldn't get worse, after all...

"...okay."

Adrian nodded and slowly shoved his shirt around Grell's smalls hip up, swallowing at the sight. Even for his taste this was bad. He carefully wiped the blood away that started to dry already and then gently applied the salve to the torn flesh. The redhead let out a muffled moan and tensed up.

"Shh...it's alright, I'm done already. Calm down."

"I feel dirty...", Grell muttered barely audible.

"You aren't. It's not your fault."

"This...this was worse than two days ago. The man then only...it was over fast. But this one..he t-touched me so much. And still it hurt much more..."

"The men two days ago were the bosses. They usually...test their victims at the beginning, but they are rather careful to not damage their...articles too much."

His tone got hateful, but he held Grell's hand again and stroked it gently to make him feel better, although he didn't really know if it worked.

"Will it really get better?"

"Yes. You scar after some time, then the skin doesn't rip open that easily anymore. And you learn to dream yourself to a better place."

"How?"

"Close your eyes. Try to imagine a good place. It can either be something you were at already or a place where you would want to be. I don't know about you, but for me it's always an island. Did you hear about the Caribbean? It's a place far, far away from here. It's always warm there, in winter as well as in summer. No coldness anymore. The sky is not as gray as here, it's always a light blue. There is a rainy season, though, then it rains every day. But just for a few hours around noon and then there's sun again. The rain is warm too. They grow something called sugar cane there, you make sugar from it. The Caribbean is made from lots of islands, some of them bigger, some smaller. One of the biggest islands is Jamaica. It has beautiful beaches. I don't know if you have ever seen a beach. It's a a really big area entirely made out of soft sand. It parts the jungle – that's the kind of forest there – from the sea. The sea is like glass there, it sparkles in the most beautiful shades of turquoise and contains lots of little fish that swim around you when you bathe in it. And corals...animals that look like colourful stones. This is my secret place, where I always am when they want to hurt me."

He looked at Grell who had his eyes closed by now and breathed in and out calmly. Smiling gently, he laid down too, right now not caring about the punishment he would possibly get. All that mattered now was to make this little creature feel better.

Adrian had to admit that Grell impressed him. Usually the new guys accepted his help because they were happy to get spared in the first days and they didn't think about or didn't care that this wasn't his...favourite thing to do either. But the little redhead didn't. He rather did it himself than letting another one suffer for him. Until now he didn't complain about his fate and about how unfair life was. Besides he seemed to like the idea of the 'family feeling' between the victims.

The white haired man stroked the younger one's hand with his thumb, lips pursed. Maybe Grell could do his job when he wasn't there anymore? It was of course too soon to count on him already, but he knew he was running out of time. Usually they got...removed at the age of eighteen, because most of the customers preferred them young. He was nineteen now, an exception, because he looked special with his nearly white hair and golden eyes, but it was only a matter of time until he would lose too. Then someone had to care for everything.

He was ripped out of his thoughts when the tent was ripped open.

"Crevan, you bastard, where are you?"

"Here, sir."

He stood up, facing the ground, though.

"Why are you not at your workplace, damn it? Some guy asked for you, fucker and went away when you weren't there. You know what this costs me? But this time you will pay for it, I'm sick of your little games."

The man stomped in and grabbed Adrian's arm harshly to force him outside. At that, Grell opened his eyes and blinked at them.

"W-What's wrong?"

"Oh, your little darling here just misbehaved again." Saying this, the boss gave him a hard kick.

"Wanted to care for the others again, mh? Wanted to play the hero again. You are nothing but dirt, Crevan, and you know that. I'll show you what happens when you chisel me out of my money."

He dragged him outside and Grell's eyes widened . Carefully he stood up, clenching his hands at the unbearable pain that flooded through his body as he stumbled after them.

Adrian turned his head to see his fosterling walk after them and cursed lowly.

"Grell, stay back!"

"No, you little red devil, come with us. This will be a good example of what happens when you don't do what we want of you. Come!", the boss laughed and continued to pull the white haired to an old tree. He nodded at a guard who was standing aside and gave Adrian another kick to get him onto the ground.

"Get the others. They shall see it."

He placed a boot on his victim's back to hold him down and started to tie a rope around his legs. Grell watched in horror how the man and another guard threw the other end of the rope over one of the tree's branches and pulled him up.

"N-No, please don't do that! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Oh, little rose, he has! Always wants to save everyone. What did he do, huh? Stroke your hair and tell you everything will get better? How adorable. Let me tell you he is just a little fucker who will be punished now."

"Please...please don't hurt him! And...when you do, he can't work for quite some time. Wouldn't this be contra productive?"

The man burst into loud laughter, nodding in acknowledgement.

"You are a smart one, I like you! But first I don't think he won't be able to work. He's a strong one after all."

He petted Adrian's bum next to him, then tied the rope firmly, so that the young man dangled next to him.

"And second this is an example for you, as I already said."

"Boss here are the others", a voice next to them said. Grell lifted his head to see the guard from earlier push the children to them. Little Alicia looked at Adrian with teary eyes. She was barefoot and shaking in the October sun that lost more and more of it's power. Grell bit his lips and slowly walked over to her. She wrapped her little arms around Grell's hips and hid her face at his tummy. First he winced and then tensed up, but then told himself she was just a little girl, she wouldn't harm him. He placed a hand on her head, feeling the soft blonde hair under his fingers, and pulled her closer, hoping to comfort her.

The boss ripped Adrian's shirt open so that his back was bare. It already carried several scars that created a criss-cross of lines on his already pale skin. Some of them, the older ones, were barely to be seen, but others were light pink. The boss took the whip he was brought and lifted it, what caused Grell to swallow and turn the girl's head so she couldn't see it.

Still they all heard the wet sound when the whip crushed down on Adrian's back. He didn't let out any sound, but squeezed his eyes shut when the leather made contact to his skin again and again.

"Thirty times should be enough for you little fucker. When I catch you off your workplace again, it's fifty. Got that?"

The next strike was especially hard and ripped first pieces of skin off his back. Blood started to run down his back and into his unusual long, nearly white hair. Grell swallowed hard. That Adrian was in this situation was alone his fault. If he had told him to go...

At the seventeenth smack Adrian couldn't hold back anymore and let out pained sounds. His back was bloody by now, but the boss continued to grin and whipped him again, not caring about the tears that glistened in his victim's eyes.

When he was finally done, he cut the rope to let Adrian fall into the dirt.

"Go back to your work now, all. You, redhead, bring him back to his tent since you are best friends now. But hurry! And when he's there go back to work."

The guards shooed the children back to their workplaces, leaving Grell with Adrian alone. The younger one knelt down next to him and carefully made him sit up.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Not your fault", Adrian said weakly, the dirt on his face mixing with tears.

"If you wouldn't have stayed with me, this wouldn't have happened at all..."

"Grell...don't blame yourself. They...they would have punished me anyway."

The redhead breathed out shakingly.

"Can you stand up?"

"Y-Yeah, sure."

He pushed himself up, moaning at the pain his back caused him. Blood ran down and disappeared in the fabric of his pants. He laid an arm around Grell's shoulders, hoping to not scare him, to have a little support, although the small thing was way too weak to really carry him.

When they reached his tent, Grell guided him inside and helped him to lay down on his tummy. Adrian nearly collapsed, his eyes starting to flutter.

"Stay here, okay? I will get some water. Do you have more salve?"

"...pants."

The redhead swallowed and quickly went outside to get some water. When he was about to go back, a hand grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you are doing here, little rose?"

Grell swallowed as he turned around. The boss from earlier grinned at him with a nearly toothless mouth.

"I'm...I'm getting some water. For M-Mr. Crevan's beck."

"Oh, yes? I can't remember telling you to do so..."

"Please, sir. If he doesn't get treatment, his back will infect. I'm quite sure he doesn't benefit you dead", he said back, trying to make his voice sound firm. The man chuckled lowly.

"You are impressive indeed. Where did you learn this?"

"My...my father is a businessman. He taught me a lot"

"Yeah? Interesting...you know what? I have a liking in you. Not only pretty, but smart too. You can take care of him if you don't forget your other duties. Maybe I'll come myself later, two days ago wasn't that bad."

He grabbed Grell's chin.

"Now go and treat his back, I don't want him to die."

Grell nodded quickly and took the water, nearly running back to Adrian. The latter had his eyes closed. Unconscious. Grell sat down, hissing at the stinging pain at a certain region. This was not important now. He pulled the rest of Adrian's shirt off his body and dipped it into the small bowl of water. Pressing his lips together, he wrung it out over the back to get the dirt out of it.

It hurt. It hurt so damn much. He would like to say more than anything else before, but this would be a lie. He had had this kind of pain before. Slowly his eyes fluttered open. The first thing he could see was something red next to him...and there was something on his head. The red thing was stroking his hair.

"Finally you're awake again..."

His vision got a little better. The red was Grell's hair. It looked quite beautiful, flowing down until Grell's shoulder blade. It looked silky and at the same time soft. He closed his eyes again for a second, the corners of his mouth curling up, and enjoyed the feeling of Grell's small hands in his hair.

"Fee's goo'..."

He heard a light chuckle.

"Feels good? You just got whipped and were unconscious for nearly two hours."

"No' that. M' back 'urts. Bu' when ya stroke ma 'air", he muttered slurry, not being able to form adequate words already.

"Yeah? That's good. But don't fall asleep again.

"Don' worry. Ca' you 'elp me up?"

"Sure? Okay...you best turn to your side first and then let me pull you up. Yeah, like that. Now..."

He grabbed Adrian's shoulders carefully and helped him into a sitting position, then supported him by holding his arm.

"Better?"

"Yes, thanks."

The older one rubbed his eyes a little and shook his head to get the dizzy feeling out of it. He realized he was wearing some kind of bandage and felt a little better than when he had been awake the last time.

"Whazz that?", he asked, nodding at the bandage.

"The rest of your shirt. It was destroyed anyway and I needed something to wrap your back. I cleaned it and put the salve from your pants on it, then used your shirt as a bandage. I hope you don't mind it, but I didn't want the wounds to infect."

"Thanks...where di' you learn it?"

"My mom is a nurse."

"I see. Wait...you have to go back to your work! When the bosses see you're not there...!"

His mind was all clear from one second to another and his eyes widened, but he calmed down when Grell placed a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry, I talked to him and could convince him to take care of you."

"Wow...thank you."

"You're welcome. Still had some debs to pay, after all."

He looked down, feeling a little ashamed of the memory of yesterday night and the rather...private moment when Adrian had taken care of him.

"Hey, don't be shy now. I really appreciate your help."

"That's not it."

"What then?"

"Yesterday..."

"Grell...don't be ashamed. We all have the same fate here."

"Yeah, but...the way you had to see me..."

He earned a low chuckle.

"You just put me back together after I got whipped thirty times, I think we are even. Now don't think about it anymore, mh? You remember what I told you about the place you have to imagine? Try it next time. It really helps. And then forget that it happened at all and concentrate on the good things. Well, on the things that are less bad. That's why I try to hold us together. It's the only thing we have."

"That's...understandable...it's impressive how you work as an older brother for them. Alicia is still so young...how old is she, six?

"She's seven, but small for her age"

"Mh..."

"Grell?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you owe me something. I told you a story yesterday, now I want to hear something from you. How was your life until you came here?"

The redhead sighed, but peeked through the opening of the tent to make sure there was no customer ahead. Seemed like they were both lucky today.

"Okay...so...I come from a rather rich family. My mom is a nurse and my dad a famous businessman."

The thought of his parents made him sad. A few days ago he had been with them and from one second to another he was here, at the worst place he'd ever been without any hope to ever return home. He scolded himself immediately. He had promised himself to not wail, he would be strong.

"They were really good people. Kind and caring. I was their only child, so they gave me all their love. They...accepted me the way I was. Many people made fun of me, but they never did. They always supported me although I wasn't what they had dreamed their son to be like. They sometimes felt helpless, though. They never understood me and the way I was."

"I thought they accepted you?"

"They did, but there's a difference between accepting and understanding. I sometimes...thought I disappointed them. My dad had always hoped that I would lead his trading company one day."

"But you didn't want to?"

"No. I would have done it nonetheless to thank them, but it wouldn't have made me happy."

"What would you have liked?"

"I don't know...something else. I..."

"Yes?"

"I was supposed to marry too. There was a pretty girl and my parents hoped we would marry, lead the company and get lots of children who would do the same one day."

"Was she a stupid bitch?"

"Um...no she wasn't. She was actually very cute."

"But...?"

Grell bit his lips. He didn't feel comfortable talking about this, as he had never told anyone before, not even his parents. They had probably sensed it nonetheless, though.

"Well, I...I'm not...interested in girls...", he muttered after a while, voice low and unsure. Adrian gently took his hand.

"Don't worry, I don't think that's bad. So...men?"

"...yes. I always imagined myself with a man one day, but...never the way I...have here now."

"Of course not."

"So you...don't think I like it?"

"Why would I?"

"B-Because I like men. I was worried you would think I'd like this place because of that and...what they do..."

"I would never. There's a big difference between that."

"Okay, um...thanks. So you see my life wasn't perfect of course, but it was so much better than this. When you are suddenly thrown to the deepest pit of hell, you start to think, huh...now I regret every fight I had with my parents, every time when I couldn't worship what they did for me."

"You couldn't know it."

"Still...I was on my way to a friend when they got me two days ago and from one moment to another I was here..."

"We have to make the best out of it, mh?"

"Yeah...what about your life?"

"Oh, it wasn't that great. In a way this was good for me because I was used to a tough life. I was raised in an orphanage. It was a hard time and at the age of eight I ran away and lived on the street for a few weeks. Until they got me and I landed here."

"You were only eight? I'm sorry for that. That's the only good thing about it, I guess. I'm rather old already. I know what's happening and that it's not supposed to be that way."

"No, it's not good."

"...why? Better than being a little child when it happens, huh..."

"Yeah, but still it's not good. The customers prefer young children. And when you get too old..."

"Then what?"

"Then they get rid of you, because at some point you cost more than you benefit."

"They...get rid of us?"

"They kill you. Earlier they sold the ones that got too old, but usually they are thin and weak and don't bring much money. So they get rid of us like you get rid of straying cats."

Grell's eyes widened. They...?

"...at what age?"

"About eighteen."

He bit his lip.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

The redhead swallowed. And swallowed again. He couldn't bare the thought that the man who had taken care of him, the only one he could trust here would maybe taken away from him soon. Of course it was a bit soon to really trust him, but he felt like he would get lost if there wasn't at least one person to not make him feel all alone in the world. He honestly didn't know what to say to this.

"I think I will stay here for a while, though. I still make enough money. They kinda like me because I look...weird. Besides I am experienced. Nearly no one makes it ten years and...you learn things, if you want it or not."

"Even...the younger ones? What about Alicia?"

"She too."

"Since when is she here?"

"A little more than one year. Since I'm here, she is the youngest who ever got brought here. At the beginning I thought she would break, but she's a strong little girl. Has lived on the street all her life, but she never gave up. She deserves a nice family. They all do."

"You too."

"Maybe. But I accepted my fate. The others are younger, there's still hope for them."

Grell sighed lowly. He wanted to believe that there was hope for all of them, especially for this good person. Maybe he could tell the bosses _how_ rich his father was so that he'd consider blackmailing him. Still, probably only him would be freed then.

He peeked outside and cursed lowly. The sun was about to set and the boss made his way straight to his tent. So he had been serious earlier.

Grell squeezed his eyes shut and stood up carefully, the thought was enough to cause him new pain.

"What's wrong?", Adrian asked with a frown.

"Work."

"...oh."

"See you tomorrow then. I'll care for your back again in the morning."

He breathed out shakingly before walking outside, where he was greeted by a widely smiling boss.

"Hey, little rose. Were with the fucker, mh? I don't like troublemakers, so don't ever think of becoming one yourself. Now come."

The man gave Grell a little push into his tent.

"What was your name again, rose?"

"...Grell. And yours?"

"Hehehe, really, you are cute. You can call me Lau. On your knees now."

"W-What?"

"Do what I say. On your knees."

Grell blinked and slowly knelt down, not sure what the man wanted from him. The other men had wanted him to crouch on his hands and knees. That Lau opened his pants was not a good sign, though.

"What do you-"

"Shh. You'll need that pretty, little mouth for something else."

"But I don't know-"

"Shut up, rose. Don't worry, I'll tell you what to do."

He pushed his pants down and pulled the redhead closer by his hair.

Grell bent forward, supporting himself on his hands and knees as he coughed and threw up. He was shaking in disgust and kept telling himself that it at least hadn't hurt, not as much as the other things, that is. Still, his tummy hurt, but he wanted to get rid of everything Lau had left inside him. When his tummy was empty, he leaned back, still breathing hard and with tears on his cheeks.

Although it wasn't his fault, he felt dirty and guilty for doing what the boss had told him. He ran a hand through his wet hair and stood up carefully, then walked outside and to the small fountain to wash himself. He took a piece of soap and scrubbed his skin until it was all red and prickled unpleasantly, but at least he felt better, cleaner. They were always provided soap and water, no one liked bad smelling slaves under them. It at least was dark already, so he didn't need to worry about anyone seeing him naked. It was kind of ridiculous now in his situation, but he was happy about every little piece of privacy he could get. He washed his hair too, a tiny part of him hoping that he would catch a cold and die when he ran around with wet hair.

Grell thought about returning to his tent, but the thought of being alone now frightened him. He had had bad nightmares in the last two nights that showed him their rotten future, like a flower who had bloomed in the sunlight and suddenly got cut and put into a dark room, away from all sunlight to die slowly. First the petals would wrinkle, get brown and fall off and then, when she was nearly dead, she would be thrown into the next dustbin, removed like all the flowers before.

Biting his lip, he stepped over to Adrian's tent, not knowing whether to hope he was asleep or to hope he was still awake. He didn't want to seem weak, but at the same time wanted comfort by this tall, strong young man.

"Who is there?", a soft voice asked when he parted the entrance.

"...it's Grell. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Not at all. Is something wrong?"

"N-No, I just...don't want to be alone."

He slid closer in the darkness, feeling Adrian's warm body next to his own one.

"How is your back?"

"It doesn't hurt that much anymore. How did it look earlier?"

"Some skin was peeled of and it was all red, but it was a little better after I washed the dirt out of it. I don't know how long it will take to heal, a few weeks maybe."

"I was injured worse already."

"I can imagine. Um...Adrian?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Of course. Was it that bad?"

"It...it was the boss. The one who whipped you, his name is Lau. He didn't hurt me like they usually do, but he wanted me to...do things. With my mouth."

"I see. I can understand that you came here."

Grell nodded although this couldn't be seen. He was getting cold, maybe washing his hair had been a bad idea. Adrian stretched an arm and gently took his hand, a frown creeping to his face.

"You are cold."

"I washed myself before I came here. Wanted to get him off me."

"Come here. Don't worry, it's just me."

"Physical contact is okay for you? I thought after..."

"Usually it's not, but you don't have to worry. I'm

feeling too warm anyway."

Grell pressed his lips together unsurely, but then slid closer and under the comforter. Adrian was lying on his tummy again, so he laid down on his side and rested his head on his arm, their bodies barely touching. The warmth of the other comforted him in a strange way. First he felt uncomfortable by being close to another human, but that feeling vanished quickly when nothing else happened, they were just lying there peacefully for some moments.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you. Is it really okay?"

"Don't worry so much, it's alright."

In the first moment of waking up Adrian wanted to jump because he felt another body next to his own one, warm and touching his side. He forced himself to stay calm, with the pain in his back he wouldn't have been able to move quickly anyway. He opened his eyes carefully, expecting a fat, dirty man sleeping next to him, but it was a petite person, resting peacefully. It's face was surrounded by long, red hair. _Grell_...

He slowly leaned to the side until his nose was close to the long strands and he could smell their sweet scent; he breathed in and out a few times before turning to the side and sitting up with some trouble. The blanket slid off his chest and landed on top of Grell. He carefully pulled it of his face and wrapped it around the small body. Until now he hadn't noticed how thin the redhead was, as if he had been here for years already, only without scars.

He himself was the only one who wasn't bones and skin, because the bosses forced him to do workouts. At the beginning it had of course not worked, when he had been nothing but a little rugrat, but later he had built up muscles. The customers liked that.

Grell next to him stirred softly and Adrian smiled when his eyes fluttered open. They were of a dark green like a forest.

"Good morning."

"Mhh...morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. How is your back?"

"I don't know. It feels better than yesterday, the skin starts to feel to tight already, then new skin will build soon."

"Let me have a look at it."

The redhead sat up and got his his knees to look at the other one's back. The bandage was a little bloody, but not as bad as he'd suspected. He carefully started to loosen it and when he noticed it didn't stick to the skin that much, he pulled it off. Adrian let out a low sound, but didn't wince. He didn't want to seem weak in front of the newbie, he wanted to seem as some kind of role model for him.

"Looks better than yesterday, but the skin around the wounds is a little swollen. Would you come to the fountain with me? Then I can wash everything properly, I didn't want to move you too much yesterday."

"Okay", Adrian nodded and hesitantly stood up, being supported again.

"It's okay, I can stand alone."

Wanting to keep the tiny little piece of dignity he still had, he raised his head and walked to the fountain, sitting down on the stone rim. He didn't protest, though, when Grell dug the slightly bloody bandage into the water, cleaned it and squeezed it over Adrian's back to wash it. He earned a soft, relieved sight and smiled a little, returning the action a few times.

"Fortunately the wounds aren't as deep as I thought", he said while getting some salve on his finger tips and gently rubbing it into the wounds.

"Mh...Adrian? This salve here, couldn't we use it for-"

"Don't even try it. I once did when I was younger and the man go angry because he liked it better when...the resistance was bigger."

"And he told it the bosses?"

"He complained about me. Whatever you do, _never_ make them complain about you. You get forty whips for that."

"O-Okay. Understood."

"I'm sorry, this sounded harsh. I don't want you to get whipped too."

The redhead nodded while wrapping the bandages around him again.

"You need a new shirt."

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do about tha-shit. Customer is on the way."

"For whom?"

"...Alicia. I've seen him before, he comes every now and then. Sick bastard."

Grell sat up to have a look at him. Maybe he could help the little girl by...he suddenly got pale. Very pale. Adrian turned around to him when he didn't get an answer, a frown spread on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I know this man."

"Who is it?"

"...my father."

When his voice came out, it was nothing but a whisper. The older one's eyes widened as he turned to look at the man again who disappeared in one of the tents now. Grell buried his face in his hands while starting to shake. His daddy, the man who had taken care of him, who had given him anything he wanted and used to play with him as a child. The man who had rocked him on his knees when he was sad and hunted him through the garden, playing hide and seek.

He barely noticed that Adrian placed a hand on his arm and stroked it gently. He sat there for a few more seconds, unable to say anything or even think. Then he stood up slowly and followed the man. Maybe he was someone else, maybe he just looked like his dad...

He stopped in front of his tent, Adrian close behind him, and waited for a few seconds until he stepped in. The man was lying on the ground, his eyes closed and with the little girl on top of him, kissing his pale chest.

"Mh...you know what I like, my little robin. Yes...mh...exactly there..."

Grell swallowed. This voice...

"D-Daddy?"

The man opened his eyes immediately. He gently shoved the girl off him when he saw someone standing in the entrance of the tent. His eyes widened, then a big smile spread on his face.

"Grell! My sweetheart! What are you doing here?"

He jumped up and pulled his son into a tight hug, not caring that Grell was totally stiff, his arms hanging on his sides loosely.

"Your mom and me were so worried when you didn't come home. So they got you? I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Everything is fine now, we finally have you back."

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Oh...um...you see, I..."

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"We...we all have our problems, your daddy too."

"So you have your fun with little girls?!"

"It's not my fault, I just..."

"How...how could you do this? You have a child too! How could you care for me and at the same time...you..."

"Grell, sweetheart, I would have never hurt you, I love you! I'm sorry you had to endure this, but you are safe now. We will go home now and buy you something nice. A dress, perhaps? Last summer you asked me if you could have one and I said no, remember? Because dresses are for girls. We could go right to the next shop and buy a pretty red dress for you, sweetheart, you just have to promise me to not tell your mom what you saw here, mh?"

The redhead looked down, his eyes getting wet. The man he had trusted and loved was nothing more than a sick bastard who wanted to buy him back now. He slowly shook his head.

"No."

"Come on, sweetheart, if your mom finds this out, I'll have big problems."

"She won't find out. You will go home now and never come back here again. Do you understand this?", he said back, voice sounding completely emotionless.

"O-okay. But what about you?"

"I'll stay here."

"You...?! Don't be stupid now, you can't possibly want to stay here! Come home with me."

"No. I rather get raped until the end of my days than staying with you."

His father's eyes widened.

"Grell!"

"Go, Aleister. I don't want to see you here again."

"Sweetheart, did you really think this through? Do you really want this?"

Grell nodded again, the tears that had been hiding in his eyes slowly rolled down his cheek, but he leaned down, pulled the frightened Alicia up and close to his body. Aleister sighed and lifted a hand to stroke Grell's hair, but let it fall down again when he saw his son's expression.

"Okay...I could buy you free nonetheless, though."

The redhead looked down to the little girl that hugged his waist tightly, head pressed against his thigh.

"No. You will buy her and talk to my boss so I have one day off. Then we will go to the family of Lord Barnett. His wife lost their child, as I remember. We will give Alicia to them, they will take good care of her."

Adrian behind him started to smile at the thought of the girl finally getting a good family. He stroked her hair softly when she looked up at him unsurely.

"Don't worry, princess, you can trust Grell."

Grell stumbled back to the 'camp' in the evening, this had been too much for them. His father had brought Alicia to her new family, he had never seen someone as happy as Angelina Durless when she hugged her new daughter for the first time. He had stayed in his father's carriage, but had made sure she was delivered safely. Now he was here again, in this hellhole, after he had had a little peek of heaven. Adrian awaited him when he got back and caught him when he collapsed, not caring that his back still caused him problems too. One customer hadn't cared about his injury and a few streaks, where a light crust was about to build, bled again.

He held Grell close for a few seconds, then they walked to his tent together. The redhead sat down, supporting his face with his hands.

"You are amazing", the other one muttered with a smile.

"Why?"

"You could have freed yourself and lived a happy life, but instead you cared for Alicia. Not many people would have done that."

"I didn't want to owe my...father anything. Besides she needed it more than me."

He leaned back, breathing shakingly. Adrian pursed his lips, then slowly started to stroke the long red hair.

"Is her new family good?"

"Yes. Angelina always wanted a little daughter, but she lost her own child due to an accident with her carriage and now she isn't able to have other children anymore. She was so happy when Alicia stood in front of her door..."

"Yeah? That's good. I really hope she can have a good life."

"Me too."

Grell kept silent now, it was still bothering him that his father was so despicable. He would have never though that this man could do this to a child. He was a father too, after all.

Adrian continued to stroke his hair until he slowly relaxed.

"You wanna know a secret?", he asked, hoping to distract the little redhead a little.

"Yeah."

"I gave myself a nickname."

"That is?"

"Promise me to not laugh? I never told it to anyone."

"Okay."

"Undertaker."

"Oh? Why that?"

"That's what I would like to be. If I ever get out of here, I want to be an undertaker. To bury all the dead people, you know? This kinda gives me a good feeling. Imagine you work there and suddenly you get delivered the corpse of one of the guys who always treated you bad and you can bury them with a smile."

"I like that idea. Undertaker. Undie."

"You wanna call me like that?"

"If you don't mind."

"I don't. It sounds good."

He smiled softly, leaning back a little and supporting himself on his hands. Grell ran a hand through his hair. He didn't regret his choice, but he kept thinking what would have been if he hadn't made it. He would be free now and without pain. He wouldn't have to be afraid of tomorrow and what would happen to him. But he would be alone. He at least had Adrian here and even if they knew each other only for a few days, he felt closer to this young man than to anyone before.

Said man grinned at him now, showing straight white teeth.

"So...you wanted to wear a dress, mh?"

Grell looked down, blushing.

"...yes. Please don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Of course not, why would I. But why would you want that?"

"Now it's your turn to not laugh."

"Deal."

"I...I never felt comfortable with being a...a man."

Adrian smiled softly.

"Don't be ashamed, I don't judge you. So you would rather be a woman?"

"...yes."

"Mh...that's interesting. I've heard that some people don't feel good in the body they got, but I don't think it's something bad."

"I always wanted to be a girl, but since I got here, it's worse."

"You start to hate your body when you get here, I know that feeling."

 **I hope you enjoyed it! The second part will be published soon. Please review.**


	2. Part Two - Purgatorio

**Sorry, it took me some time to update. Here's part two! The life of our two favourite beauties will slowly improve.**

 _ **Part II – Purgatorio**_

The months passed while Grell got more and more used to the life in the camp. As Adrian had said, you get numb after a while, especially when you have a place to escape to. Grell liked the idea of the island in the Caribbean and kind of adopted it. Still, he spend most of the nights in his tent with him, feeling always comforted by the warmth of his hand. As soon as Adrian's back was healed, he slept on it again, their locked hands always between them. He was Grell's safe haven, his only light in the darkness and their connection got stronger every day.

Still, Grell got more and more nervous as time passed. His friend would be twenty soon and his eighteenth birthday was near as well. Of course he wouldn't just get executed as soon as as he turned eighteen, but when he made less money...until now he had about two customers every day, but this could change soon. He learned things too, as Adrian had said, things he never had wanted to learn.

He couldn't know that this would be a special day when he awoke next to his only friend in the morning, their hands tightly grabbing each other as always. Grell rolled onto his back and stretched carefully, he could now sit without problems due to the scarred skin of his bottom.

After some moments he carefully started to stroke his Undie's cheek to wake him up, earning a scrunched nose and finally fluttering eyes. At the beginning they had both been startled every morning, but soon they got used to waking up next to someone else and their brains realised that this other one meant no harm but comfort.

"Good morning."

Adrian smiled softly, seeing Grell's face every morning was one of the best presents he had ever gotten.

"Morning. Did you have to wait long?"

"No, you know how impatient I am."

"Oh you definitely are."

He got a light push and Grell sat up. The winter had been hard, but it was slowly getting spring and the nights were warmer.

"I wanted to do the laundry today, do you want me to wash your things too?", he asked while getting up.

"Yes, thanks."

The older one handed him the shirt and pants he was wearing and put on his spare things. Grell, looked down, blushing a little. Maybe Adrian was so used to being naked in front of people that he didn't care anymore, but the redhead definitely did although he received a chuckle every time.

He walked to the fountain with Adrian's clothes and started to scrub it, when he had made sure nobody was watching him, he removed his own clothes too and quickly washed them. He would have to wear the wet things then, but he couldn't care less, the fire at the eating place would dry them soon enough. He was washing the soap out of the rest of the clothes when someone walked to their...Adrian's tent. It was Lau who had a frown on his forehead. Grell had noticed that you could easily get along with him when you did what he wanted and he rather gave blowjobs to him than to get whipped, until now it hadn't happened to him.

Frowning himself, he put on his clothes again and followed him slowly, when the man disappeared in Adrian's tent, he ran toward it and held his head close to the opening to hear what they were talking about.

" _...think you have already realised it, they get less every week."_

" _Yes, Sir, I know, but believe me, I try my best to-"_

" _I know, Crevan, I know, but unfortunately it's not enough. The boy we got two weeks ago makes much more profit than you. It seems like you are getting too old."_

Grell swallowed hard, his knees getting weaker. This was just a bad dream...

" _Sir, I'd do everything!"_

" _Yeah...still, you are not longer of benefit for us. And because I know you I'm sure you will somehow come back to us and free the others as you don't want to let your pretty little friends suffer. Especially your favourite little darling, the red rose. He's my favourite one too, you know? Always moans so cutely when I'm fucking him."_

" _Don't you dare insult him!", the younger voice growled._

" _I already did, fucker. But you don't need to worry for him, I'll keep him as my...mh...personal slave when he gets too old. As long as he can entertain me, that is."_

" _Please, Sir, let him live..."_

" _Have found quite a liking in him, mh? Won't benefit you now."_

Grell stepped out of the way just in time so they wouldn't trip over him. He hid next to the tent and watched as the man pulled Adrian away. Swallowing, he followed them after throwing Adrian's clothes into his tent.

When they had reached the place for the lashings, two guards grabbed the young man roughly and pushed him against the tree, then tied his body to it. Grell ran a hand through his hair and stepped toward Lau, staring at him beggingly.

"Please, Sir, leave him in peace! I...I make up for it if you let him live, I do anything you want!"

"Mh...kind offer, little rose, but you already _do_ whatever you want, as you are my property. You have no free will and you know that. I would have let him go because he caused me much money for nearly twelve years, but I'm afraid he won't just go and enjoy his freedom. He will inform the police or the army or so, no, no."

"Please..."

"Sorry, my precious little thing, but no. See the positive thing: It will happen fast."

Having this said, he pulled an old flintlock that had seen better days already. Grell gasped, shaking his head hard.

"No, no, no! Don't do this, you can't do this!"

"Grell, leave it be", Adrian said hoarsely.

"I can't! What am I supposed to do alone?! You can't just...you can't!"

The white haired man sighed, shaking his head a little.

"Please, Grell, don't make it harder."

"But..."

"Come here, okay?"

The redhead swallowed, but stepped closer. He was desperate, he wouldn't be able to live without his Undie, he had been the one who kept him sane at this place. The older one carefully freed his hands and placed them on Grell's cheeks.

"Thank you for everything, you improved my life here a lot. Can you promise me one thing?"

"Y-Yes."

"Don't forget me."

Grell sobbed lowly as he nodded, tears starting to down and over Adrian's hands.

"Now, now, who wants to cry here, mh? Don't, I want to see your pretty face happy one last time before I have to go, okay?", he whispered so that only his friend could here it. Said person nodded again, having trouble to fight new tears, though, and wanted to step back, but he got stopped when Adrian stroked his cheek with his thumb and pulled him up a little to lay his lips onto the other one's softly. He let them last there for a few seconds, then leaned back with a wide smile.

"Don't forget me, remember."

Grell stumbled back, touching his lips in disbelief. Had he just...? He looked down when Lau lifted the flintlock again, not being able to keep his word and smile for his Undie, instead new tears fell and now flooded over his cheeks.

A little click could be heard when Lau unlocked his gun and pointed it directly to Adrian's heart.

"Stop that", a loud voice suddenly said. Grell lifted his head to look at a man who was approaching them.

"And who are you, wanker?", Lau said arrogantly, but took the gun down.

"My name is James, I'm the butler of the Barnett family."

Grell's heart started to beat faster at that. Maybe...

"Aha. Who cares?"

"My master gave me an order to make you an offer. He is willing to pay for the children here to get them free. All of them. That includes the one you want to shoot."

"I'm not interested in selling them."

"Well, in my master's opinion it's all a matter of the amount."

"How much?"

"One thousand pound."

Lau's eyes widened. A lot.

"One th-thousand? That's more than I make within a year!"

"That's what my master thought too. However, there's a condition to that. Leave with your guards and never come here again. My master has quite good connections. If he finds out that you try this business at another place, he will make sure to inform the national guard. Is this understood?"

"...yes. Just give me the money."

"First you free this young man and get all the other children here"

Lau nodded at the guard who walked away and returned a few minutes later with Alan, Eric, Will and the new one, a boy about ten years old with always disheveled, blonde hair named Ronald. In the meantime Grell undid Adrian's ties and hugged him tightly as soon as he was free. The older one laid an arm around his small shoulders, burying his nose in Grell's soft hair. God, how he loved the smell of his hair.

Lau laughed madly when he received a bag with one thousand pound, the notes neatly folded next to each other. James nodded at him, then gently shoved the children away.

"Where are we going now?", Ronald asked. He was a cute boy with big, brown eyes that made him look like a puppy.

"To my master's mansion. Five months ago he and his wife adopted a child from here, Alicia. At the beginning they didn't believe her what she had experienced, but two months ago they started searching for you to get you out of here as well. A little girl's descriptions of a place she had never seen from the outside aren't that precise, you must understand. The lord and lady are willing to take care of all of you, however."

Alan, a shy, withdrawn boy, smiled for the first time since Grell knew him.

"We are going to have a real mommy and daddy?"

"Yes. You won't be harmed anymore, they will make sure of that."

Adrian carefully took Grell's hand on the way to the carriage and locked their fingers, as he always did when they slept and the redhead didn't pull it back. His Undie would survive, he was free now. They both were. It was like heaven had opened it's golden gates.

On the long way to London Grell fell sleep, his head resting against Adrian's shoulder. The children stared at them a little confused, but Ronald giggled.

"They are in _looooove_."

The white haired man rolled his eyes; he would have to talk to Grell as soon as they were full and well-rested. Maybe the kiss had been a stupid idea, after all.

But for now the redhead was deep asleep and he could wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him closer without any problems.

When the carriage stopped in front of a mansion nearly two hours later, the children shoved each other in front of the window to have the best sight. They had never seen such a house that close and looked at in in awe. The coachman opened the door for them and they stumbled out of it and towards the building.

Adrian pursed pursed his lips, then carefully lifted Grell up and carried him to the house bridal style, what caused James to frown a little, but he knew better than to say anything.

The door was opened by a young, very pretty maid who smiled at them widely.

"Welcome to the Barnett household, everyone!", she greeted and guided them inside where a fine looking man waited for them.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Baron Alexander Barnett. I'm sure you are all hungry, so why don't you eat first before we talk? My cook made a feast for you in the dining room."

He spotted Adrian with the sleeping Grell in his arms and stepped closer, his eyes widening when he noticed who the sleeping beauty was.

"Is...is this Grell Sutcliff? He disappeared five months ago!"

"He is", Adrian said back, hugging his redhead a little closer.

"I have to contact his parents immediately, they will be giddy with excitement when they find out their beloved son is still alive!"

"Mr. Barnett, please do not inform Grell's parents. His father knows where he was. It...turned out that he was a visitor of the business we worked for himself."

The baron's jaw dropped, face getting pale.

"He...WHAT?"

"Little Alicia you adopted was his favourite one."

"Holy Lord in heaven! This...!"

"I'm sure I can explain you all the details later. Can I put Grell somewhere safe?"

"Of course, I had bedrooms prepared for you. It's only five, though, Alicia told me of only five more children...or rather young men."

"That's no problem, Grell and I will share a room. I prefer to make sure he's safe anyway."

Barnett nodded understanding, ordering the maid from earlier to bring them to their room.

Adrian nearly let Grell fall down when he saw his room. Never in his life he he seen something like that. The bed alone was as big as his whole tent in the camp, the walls were covered by a light wallpaper and on the floor was a rich carpet in different shades of red that was so thick that his naked feet nearly disappeared in it. At the other end of the room was a big window that was half covered by deep red curtains and with a dark, wooden desk in front of it . In one corner was a giant bookshelf. He couldn't read, but the books looked nice and colourful, but Grell would probably read them while sitting on the plushy red couch. Next to the bed was a big wardrobe and some kind of table with a mirror and dozens of little boxes and cans neatly staked on it. Maybe Grell knew what this thing was for.

He gently laid the still sleeping redhead down on the bed and watched how he sank into the soft cushions, then pulled the comforter over him.

When he went to the dining room, the children were eating like they would be starving. Well, they did nearly starve for years. He was about to sit down too when something crushed into his tummy. Looking down, he found Alicia hugging him. He smiled and lifted her up, holding her close.

"Wooow, look what happened to my little princess! You look fancy! And that pretty, pink dress...I'm getting jealous!"

She giggled and kissed his cheek a few times.

"You can have one too, Adrian!"

"Naaah, I think you look better than me wearing a dress. How are you? Is everything alright?"

"Yes! Mommy and daddy are really nice!"

"Mommy and daddy, mh? Sounds good."

He let her down again and she ran to a very pretty woman with hair as red as Grell's. She smiled at the girl warmly, stroking her hair. Satisfied, Adrian sat down too and filled his plate with all the delicious things that were on the table. He first ate slowly and mannered because he wanted to make a good impression, but then the hunger one and he shoved everything he could find into his mouth. After years of bread, water and greasy meat his tongue nearly exploded at the flavours he was granted. Sweet, rich, salty, everything he wanted was right in front of him. When he was so full that his tummy hurt, he grabbed a second plate and filled it with different things as he didn't know what Grell liked.

When Grell awoke, he first couldn't believe it. He was laying in a soft comfortable bed that hugged him with with feathery wings. For a second he thought the last months had been nothing but a bad dream, but the cloths he felt on his body reminded him that this was not the case. He sat up slowly and looked around, mouth watering when he spotted the plate with food. Like Adrian he gulped down everything until his tummy decided it was enough.

He rose and looked around the room, the carpet feeling soft under his naked feet. The room was definitely luxurious, although it wasn't as overwhelming as the room he lived in until six months ago. Not that he complained, he was way too happy to be out of the camp. Free. With Adrian.

He stepped out of the room and walked down the stairs. He had been here a few times already, so he found the salon without problem. His heart beat faster when he spotted his Undie sitting on the couch. He immediately quickened his pace and walked in, then sat down next to him, pressing Adrian's arm against his chest. The older one smiled at him softly and pulled him closer, then looked up again at Baron Barnett who watched them with a mixture of confusion and delight.

"Hello, Grell. I have already heard what happened and I can't express how sorry I am for everything that happened to you. It's up to you what happens to your father."

Grell lifted his head again, still holding Adrian's hand, though.

"I want him to get in prison."

"Good."

The baron looked at their locked hands, his expression getting puzzled again.

"Um...you two...are you..."

"Baron Barnett, may I ask something of you? Could you please spread that you saved four children and young men and one young lady?"

"But there's is no lady."

"There is", Adrian replied, kissing the top of Grell's head.

"Well...alright, if you prefer that. This would make things much easier when you plan to appear like that in public, Miss Grell."

The redhead smiled widely as he nodded eagerly, glad that the baron took it so well.

"Let's talk about the future. I can provide the children a safe home, an excellent education and of course the benefits of my name. Besides I'm sure my wife wouldn't mind having a few children more. I just don't know about you two. If I remember right, Miss Grell will turn eighteen next week and you look even older than her."

Grell sat up, his talent of speaking showing again.

"I have an idea how to solve this problem. You could let us live here for a few weeks or months until we have built up a life. Adrian would like to work as an undertaker later, he could need someone to show him how to properly work with wood. Besides he is lacking basic education, I will take care of that myself."

Barnett laughed loudly while nodding in acknowledgement.

"This is the Grell Sutcliff I know! Stay as long as you like. I will make sure that your friend here gets a good carpenter as teacher. But first you should maybe take a bath", he said, still smiling, while looking at Grell's rather dirty feet. The redhead blushed lightly, nodding. The baron was used to him in the fanciest of all clothing and now he was sitting here in nothing but plain brown pants and a thin shirt.

The maid who had let hot water into the giant silver tub and added some well smelling herbs wasn't too pleased when they both walked into the bathroom, but in the end left with a sight. Adrian simply undressed as always and entered the tub, letting out a mixture of hiss and moan at the wonderful warm water hitting his skin. For such a long time he had waited for this. Grell looked at him unsurely as he stopped in front of the tub, the clothes still on his body.

"There's nothing I haven't seen yet", the silverette said softly.

"Yeah, but...the same tub..."

"Is your good education coming back to life? Sit down across from me, then we don't need to touch each other, I can understand if you don't want to sit down in front of me, I wouldn't either."

The redhead smiled slowly, the last five months had left their marks after all and there was no way he could sit with his naked backside against Adrian's naked chest without panicking or instinctively thinking of his island. He undressed quickly, glad that his companion averted his eyes nonetheless, and sat down, legs pulled up like Adrian's. Now only their feet were touching, but this was alright.

He enjoyed the bath for some time until his skin was soaked, the water was a light brown now, then he took some rose soap and washed his body. This was so much better than the cold water from the fountain.

Adrian stared at his chest when Grell closed his eyes for a second. Usually he never liked people around him naked, in twelve years he had learned that this wasn't good at all and usually meant pain, but with Grell it was different. It was just... _him_. His little redhead that he had tried to protect from the first second he saw him...and got protected by him in return. He even though that Grell's body was beautiful with the smooth white skin and petite shape. There were only a few scars on his back, left by the harsh nails of sick bastards. He quickly stared at the water when Grell opened his eyes again to not startle him. He probably didn't like men staring at his body.

To not seem to weird he grabbed a piece of soap too and washed his arms and chest, then legs.

"Um...Grell? Can you wash my back for me?", he asked carefully, half turning around. Grell nodded while leaning forward and running the soap over the much broader back. He outlined the white lines with his finger tips, earning a shiver."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. Feels good after all the nails scratching the skin open."

Grell nodded softly and, without thinking about it, leaned closer to press a soft kiss on the middle of his back. The older one tensed up immediately, what caused Grell to lean back.

"I'm sorry!"

"No...don't be, you just surprised me."

The redhead nodded briefly, let the other one wash his back too and left the tub quickly, then wrapped a big white towel around his chest and a second one around his head.

Back in his bedroom he quickly dressed in a pretty white nightgown the maid had given him – a request of the baron, it was one of his wife's ones – and sat down on the bed, looking down. Adrian followed him slowly, sitting down next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I startled you..."

"As I said, it's okay."

"I know how horrifying it feels when someone you can't see touches your back with his lips, but still I did it..."

"Don't worry so much, I kinda liked it. Just surprised me."

"...Undie? Why...why did you kiss me?"

The older one looked down, his throat suddenly getting dry. Yeah, why had he done this...

"I...I don't know. It felt like...the right thing to do in that moment. Now I have to apologise, it wasn't a good idea."

Grell smiled a little while taking Adrian's hand.

"Don't worry so much, I kinda liked it. Just surprised me", he said back, the smile widening. Adrian chuckled lowly, stroking his hand. After some moments he looked up again, directly into Grell's eyes.

"Can I do it again?"

"...yes."

The white haired man gently took Grell's chin into his hand and pulled him in to place his lips on the redhead's soft, rosy ones. He had been kissed so many times already, but never like Grell kissed him – hesitantly and really, really sweet. The feeling haunted shivers down his spine, it was even greater than in the morning, now that he didn't have to worry about being shot.

When Grell broke the kiss first and leaned back, his cheeks were flushed, what made him look even more beautiful.

"That...that was the first kiss I ever enjoyed", he muttered lowly, receiving a squeeze of his hand.

"Same here, believe me."

He pressed his nose into Grell's hair, breathing in his sweet scent, and pulling him closer. He had a nice warm feeling in his body, similar to the one after eating today, but so much better. He had a small idea of what the feeling meant, but he didn't dare to think about it. Not now. He didn't want to ruin things by saying anything that could scare Grell off because he was too fast forward, so he kept silent, satisfied by holding his little redhead.

Grell slowly wrapped his arms around his Undie's waist, his heart beat quickening.

When Lady Angelina came in the next day to wake them, she found the two of them cuddled up to each other under one comforter. Even though she had never understood love between two men, she had to admit that it was really cute how Adrian was laying on his back and Grell having his head on the place between his chest and arm, so that the older one could still wrap his arm around him. They still looked innocent, especially when you knew what they had experienced already, not touching each other like a young horny couple but like two persons who really trusted each other.

She walked to the window and opened first the curtains and then the window itself so that the sound of chirping birds filled the room.

Grell on the bed blinked at the bright sunlight that filled the room now and sat up, stretching.

"Good morning, Grell. Did you sleep well?", Angelina's friendly voice greeted him. She stepped closer to the bed where Adrian was still lying, some of his long hair hanging in his face. He was a really handsome young men indeed.

"I did, thank you. Really missed such a bed..."

"That's understandable. But if you prefer sleeping alone, I have a maid prepare another bedroom.

"No, it's perfect like that. We...always slept in one tent. At the camp, I mean. Helped against the nightmares."

"Did all of you have your own tents?"

"Yes, we needed them for work."

The lady got a little paler, but nodded. For a second she had nearly forgotten about this.

"Thank you for the nightgown."

"You're welcome. It looks good on you. Still you should go shopping and buy some things for yourself today. My husband told me you preferred to go as a lady?"

"...y-yes."

"Then I will borrow you one of my dresses."

Grell's eyes widened. She would give him a dress? Just like that?!

"A-Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. First of all you make a good lady with that small, fragile body and the pretty face, then – please don't misunderstand me – I rather say the young, heterosexual couple belongs to my household than the two men holding hands. I don't care what you want to be and when it's a lady, be it. There's make up on the dressing table, if you want to use it."

Before Grell could answer that they weren't a couple...not really, at least, Adrian yawned softly and turned to his side, making a displeased sound when he didn't find Grell there, so he had to open his eyes. The redhead was sitting in bed next to him, looking beautiful in the white nightgown, but he wasn't alone.

"Good morning, Adrian, I didn't get the chance to introduce myself properly yesterday. My name is Angelina Durless, I'm Alexander's wife."

The young men stood up immediately to take your hand. At least now he could show some manner. The young lady was a little unsure standing in front of a strange young man. Right after he woke up. Still, she soon saw that her worries were unfounded, so she let him kiss her hand a little clumsily. She gave him a big smile for his attempt to seem civilised. She didn't know how long he had been in the camp, but she assumed it had been quite a time.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Adrian Crevan."

"I told Grell already that you can go shopping today to buy some decent outfits, I have the maid bring you some of my husband's things, you should have the same size more or less. She'll bet there in a few minutes. Breakfast is ready too, feel free to come down whenever you like", she ended with a smile and walked out. Grell hopped up and down a little in the bed.

"Undie, she said she would give me one of her dresses!"

The older one laughed lowly, but wrapped his arms around Grell's waist.

"Congratulations, Miss Grell."

The redhead smiled and before even thinking about it reached up to give Adrian a short, but sweet kiss that was over as soon as it had started. He jumped up to inspect the dressing table. Everything that could possibly make a lady's heart beat faster could be found on it.

"I've been wondering about this thing yesterday. What is it for?", the white haired asked curiously as he followed Grell.

"It's a dressing table. The lady sits down in front of it, does her hair, puts on make up...the girly stuff. Some men have one too, when they wear wigs, for example."

"How manly..."

"I never liked it either. But even worse than the wigs is powdering you hair white, this looks really dumb."

"...don't you like white hair?" His voice sounded a little unsure suddenly, but Grell turned around to him with a smile.

"I do, when it's natural. With the powder you look like you poured flour over your head."

"Okay...then it looks dumb indeed."

He placed his hands on Grell's shoulders, who had sat down in front of the mirror, thumbs gently stroking the tense muscles. The redhead smiled lightly, closing his eyes.

"Miss Grell? I-", a voice behind them said. It was the maid, a bunch of clothes over her arm, among other things something that looked a lot like dark green silk.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted...um..."

"Don't worry, Dany, it's okay. And please call me Grell, we know each other for do long already."

"Of course, Mi-Grell. I have your clothes here. Would the gentleman leave so I can help you get dressed? James is in the room next to this to help you."

Adrian nodded slowly. In general he didn't feel comfortable at all leaving Grell alone, he was too used to being with him and when he wasn't it had always been because one of them or both had to work. Of course this was utterly different, still he would need some time to get used to the new situation and the fact that he didn't need to worry about Grell's safety in every free minute anymore. In the end he left after having received green and black...things. He was sure that he was supposed to wear them, but had no idea what they were used for.

Entering the room next to their bedroom, he was greeted by James in a black suit.

"Good morning, Mister Crevan."

"Please call me Adrian."

"Of course. I'm here to help you get dressed. I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not. Um...what are these things for?"

The old butler smiled a little.

"The long white things are tights. You wear them over your underwear, as well as a white shirt."

The younger one nodded and pulled the shirt from yesterday over his head, then removed the brown pants, having indeed no problem with showing his body. What else was he used to? The butler, however, gasped as he stared at the scarred, but definitely strong body. His back wore a labyrinth of white lines, some thicker some smaller, but there were some on his chest and tummy too, as well as on his thighs. Adrian looked down, biting his lip. He would have to get used to this too. Maybe he shouldn't show his body that willingly anymore, London's elite wouldn't be too pleased. In this little world everything was perfect anyway and probably no one would speak about them in public. They of course would praise Baron Barnett to show such an act of gratitude, but no one would mention their past.

"I'm sorry, James, I didn't think about it."

The butler nodded and handed him underwear silently, which Adrian put on with a surprised frown as he had never worn anything like that before.

"Do I have to wear the tights? The look...girly."

"I assume you want to seem manly in front of your...lady? Don't worry, as she grew up like this she is used to the sight. Besides it's not the only thing you wear, over the thighs comes this."

He handed the white haired a pair of soft green pants that were from a plushy material. He hadn't seen it before, but heard of it. This was velvet. After he had put them on he looked at himself in a mirror. The pants were hugging his thighs in a way that was close, but not too close, something between tight and loose. The fissure under his knee was tighter, though, so they wouldn't slide up.

He put on black shoes with buckles and high heels with some effort when he suddenly heard a low moan of pain. He knew this sound better than anything else and would have recognised the voice under hundreds. Grell. The sound had been a daily attendant in the camp and his guts had hurt every time when he had heard Grell make it, but here...

Forgetting about his naked upper body, he stormed into their bedroom, but stopped and blinked when he saw the scene. Grell was bent forward, hands clasped around the chair in front of the desk, a position he was more than familiar with. The rest was strange to him, though. Grell had a plain white dress over his body, his upper body was hugged by a white...thing with laces. The maid stood behind him, one knee pressed against his lower back, and pulled on the strings.

"Grell! Is...is everything alright?", he stuttered hastily, stepping closer. The redhead turned his head, an amused frown on his forehead.

"Of course it is, why shouldn't it be?"

"Um...I uh...heard you...you sounded like you...were in pain..."

He cleared his throat to get his voice back. Why did he have to storm in like that, it seemed like everything was alright indeed.

"I...go then", he muttered and strolled back to his room, cheeks red. The maid giggled, gave the strings a last pull and tied the corset around Grell's upper body.

"He is really protective of you, isn't he?"

"Yes..."

"This is so cute! And...he doesn't look bad too, mh. With that nice muscles...the scars are somewhat attractive too, when you like that type."

Grell blushed, looking down.

"Um...yeah."

"Don't you think so?"

"...he is. I don't dare to think that he looks good. Too many people thought that before."

The maid's expression got sad as she nodded.

"Of course. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. I don't want to hurt him in any way or make him feel like in the camp. I was there for only five months and it was enough to...influence me in a very bad way. He spent nearly twelve years there."

"Twelve?!"

"Yes. He was eight when he came there, next week is his twentieth birthday. He...lived through much more than me. I want to make him forget."

"Don't misunderstand me, please, but you experienced a lot of bad things too. Maybe not as much as him, but still enough."

"Yeah...still I don't want to bother him with admiring his body."

"Mh...I don't think he would mind. How he stormed in because he though you were hurt...you are very special to him."

"...he kissed me."

"What, he did?! Oh my! I _knew_ he liked you more than a friend! The way he looks at you says everything. He admires your body too, by the way."

"H-He does?"

"He so does. So I think you can do that too. Now, stand up so I can put the dress on."

Grell did so silently and the maid pulled the green silk dress over his body, then closed the nacre buttons at the back.

"No crinoline?"

"No, wearing them on the street for every day is old fashioned now. You just wear them for balls. The dress makes your hips look a little wider, though, the rest is perfect already. Small shoulders, the smallest waist I have ever seen...you make a good lady."

"I don't have breasts."

"No, but the corset makes it look like you had them. And makes your waist a little smaller, of course. Even though you have a rather womanly shape there can always be more, mh? Sit down again, then I can make your hair."

She ran her fingers through Grell's silky locks that were long enough to be pinned up adequately. She added a rose the end of the braid she had wattled, then turned the beauty around and applied some make up until Grell's skin shimmered lightly, his lips had a rosy touch and his eyes seemed even bigger, the long lashed darker.

"Now, that's what I call a beautiful lady! How can you have so perfect features? You don't even need make up to be pretty, it just underlines what's there."

The redhead blushed, but smiled lightly. He had heard how beautiful he was too many times in the last five months, but hearing it by a cute young girl was alright.

"Thank you."

"Your Adrian will be totally flabbergasted!"

"Dany, can you answer me a question?"

"Of course."

"How does being in love feel like?"

The maid grinned widely. She sat down across from Grell on the couch, hands folded to look decent although she hopped up and down on the cushion.

"That's my favourite thing to talk about! Okay...you always want to be close to the one you are in love with and when you are, it's like the best moment in your life. You have butterflies in your tummy. Not really, of course, but that's what it feels like. Your knees get weak and you always want to touch the other one...or _kiss_ him."

She giggled at Grell's expression.

"Sounds familiar, eh? Here, wear this little bag around your wrist. Inside is enough money for a few dresses and everything else you may need. Now go to him and take his breath away."

She winked, then helped Grell up and pushed him outside. The redhead carefully walked down the stares, his cheeks blushing under all the make up.

Adrian looked up when he hears steps behind him and...his mouth opened. A creature, more beautiful than anything he had ever seen, hovered down the stairs. He could only stare at Grell when he stopped in front of him, smiling shyly.

"Do we want to go then?"

"Y-Yes. You...wow. I...I don't know if you want to hear this, but...you look breathtaking."

Grell looked into his eyes, a light smile appearing on his face. Adrian stared at him, but not in the way lusty men had stared at him before, rather as if he was a great treasure he wanted to protect. The redhead leaned up to kiss him gently, then took his hand.

"Let's go now and buy some things", he said cheerily and walked out, pulling a dumb looking Adrian after him.

The walked down the street, holding hands as always and earning jealous gazes. Grell stroked Undie's hand when a woman stared at him lustily.

"Just ignore it, this time is over now."

"Yeah, I know. The ladies aren't really bothering me, I never had a problem with ladies, they would never hurt a child like that. I'm rather worried about the men who look at you..."

Grell pursed his lips.

"It's...it's not that bad. I got my old life back somehow. Wearing fancy clothes on a fancy street with other fancy people. It's like a play. For a while I am just the rich, spoiled child who doesn't need to worry about the past. I'm sorry if this sounds ridiculous."

"No, you are right. I have never worn such things before, but it's like a play. What will happen when we return to the house and wear normal clothes again?"

The redhead bit his rosy lip a little.

"I guess then the old life will seem real again, the nightmares will come back. But for a few hours we can escape this. Just with the island, remember? We can pull our act."

Adrian looked at him for a few more seconds, then pulled him close, burying his nose in Grell's hair. Yes, this was like with the island. Him and Grell at a place they were safe, even although he had never imagined them in rich, colourful clothes on a crowded street. Still, it was basically the same. He held his redhead for a few seconds, then leaned down to his ear.

"Grell...what will happen with us?"

"It will get better. Time will pass and this life...the one we have here, the normal life, will seem less like a play. Then our past will be the play."

"Sounds good."

Grell pushed his nose in the crook of Adrian's neck to breathe in his scent before he leaned back.

"It will all get better.

"Yes...yes, okay."

He pecked Grell's cheek before taking his hand again and walking on. He was right. It would get better.

They walked into a shop with dresses first, Grell's eyes sparkling at the sight he was offered. Adrian suddenly got an idea. He made Grell sit down on a chair and leaned down, grinning a little.

"Can you close your eyes for a while? I'll be right back."

The redhead looked at him a little confused, but leaned back and closed his eyes for a few minutes. Slowly the play was vanishing and he felt like he was sitting in his tent again. He stroked the plush of the chair to tell his stupid brain that he was still here, safe. Still he was glad when his Undie returned and told him to open his eyes. The play was there again and got even more colourful when he saw how his Undie held a red dress in front of him. He started to grin, jumping up.

"Do you like it?"

"It is gorgeous! Wow, I always wanted a dress like this!"

"Try it on for me, okay?"

"Of course!"

The redhead eagerly walked to the back room where the old sewer waited for him already and helped him into the dress.

When he came out again, Adrian smiled widely and walked to him, then wrapped his arms around Grell's slim waist and whirled him around. The redhead gasped surprised, holding onto him.

"You are so, so beautiful..."

"And you are crazy!"

"Of course I am, I always were! I hope this doesn't make you feel uncomfortable, but you are the prettiest lady I have ever seen."

A blush crept to Grell's cheeks.

"No, it doesn't. I know it's you, after all. Do you really think I'm pretty?"

"Yes."

At the end of the day the returned to the mansion together, tired but content. Adrian was carrying their bags with three dresses, a corset , two plain shift dresses, underwear and some nightgowns and a few pairs of pants like the pair Adrian was wearing, fine shirts and coats.

The children ran to them and hopped up and down when they saw the young couple.

"Woow, Grell! You look great!"

"Thanks, Ronnie, you too. Like a fine gentleman."

The young boy giggled when Grell ruffled his hair. It seemed like he had forgotten the last weeks within only a few hours. They were children, after all...

"Undie? I will bring our things to the bedroom already, okay?"

"I'll come with you and then we have to grab some food, shopping with a lady is so exhausting that I'm nearly starving now."

Grell slapped his arm lightly.

"Hey, it's not exhausting at all! It's _fun_."

"Mh, sure. Now lets get your dresses into the wardrobe."

He lifted the bags up again and walked up to their room, Grell following him.

"Can I put on normal clothes again now?"

"These clothes are normal. You can pull off the coat, though."

"What about the tights? I feel weird..."

Grell chuckled lightly while starting to put the things away.

"When we move out you don't have to wear the fancy things anymore. But...I didn't ask you if you want that. Is is okay when you get educated by me and a carpenter? And move out after that?"

"Of course it is, that's what I wanted. I want to open my own funeral home and when I have to stay here for a few months to learn some things before that, I'm fine with it. As long as you stay with me."

"Of course I do", the redhead answered with a smile, closing the wardrobe.

"So...what do you want to learn first? Reading and writing? Mathematics? History?"

"Um...everything?"

"I like your attitude. So...you told me about your island so often. I'm sure the baron has a book about the Caribbean, I'll be right back."

He hurried outside as fast as the long dressed allowed to return with a thick, black book. In the meantime Adrian sat down on the couch, not knowing what to expect from the lessons. The orphanage where he had lived at in his first eight years hadn't had the money for a teacher, so he only knew the things life taught him and what he had heard from others.

Grell sat down next to him.

"So...what do you know about letters?"

"They are what words are made from? Really, can't we eat something first?"

"We won't do too much today, just the basics, then you can eat something. There are 26 letters at all. Five of them are called vocals. At least one of them has to be in every word. Let's start at the beginning, though. The first letter is the A, it's the beginning of A-drian. Every letter exist two times, one times big and one time small. You use the big ones at the beginning of a sentence and for names, the small ones for the rest. Do you understand that?"

"Of course. So Adrian contains...a big A?"

"Exactly. It looks like that."

Grell showed him the letter in the book in his hands, then the small version of it. After that he wrote down Adrian in a swung, ornamental handwriting.

"Is this my name?"

"Yes."

They got to the letter D until Adrian's tummy grumbled loudly and Grell decided that it was enough for one day.

"Tomorrow we will continue this, you need to get used to writing the letters. At the beginning it will be a little weird, because the movements of your hand are very little but have a big effect. Now let's get your tummy filled."

"Okay. Hey, Grell?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for your help."

"You helped me too. Remember the day when I arrived and you came to my tent to look after me? And the next day you brought me breakfast when I didn't come..."

"How could I ever forget that?"

"And you cared for my...wounds."

Adrian walked to him slowly to place his hands on Grell's hips.

"I did. Don't think of this time now, mh? It's over now, something good has started."

"I don't think everything was bad. I met you..."

The older one's heart immediately started to beat faster at that. He pulled Grell close, chin on his head, holding the small body close.

"Grell, I-"

The door was opened and little Alicia came in, eyes sparkling at the sight.

"Mommy asks if you want to come to dinner too."

Adrian lifted his head that he leaned down to whisper into Grell's ear again, cheeks blushing a little as he took a step back.

"Of course, we are hungry already."

The redhead needed some moments to notice that Alicia was there, then cleared his throat and followed her down the stairs. The whole new 'family' had met up there already, especially Angelina

looked at them fondly.

"Hello, you two. Did you find good clothes?"

"Yes, thank you again for the money. I'm sure Grell will present all of her dresses in the next days. Lord Barnett, I will bring you your clothes later, thank you very much for lending me them."

"Ah, there's no need, you can keep them. Look much better than on me anyway", the lord laughed, stroking his tummy that really challenged the buttons of his shirt.

They filled their plates, but Adrian waited before starting to eat. Yesterday eating like a pig had been okay because they hadn't gotten anything decent in years, but today...

Grell saw the way he eyed his fork and leaned over a little.

"Eat like me. Back straight, fork in your left hand, knife in your right one like I hold them. Cut little pieces and lift the fork to your mouth, not the other way round."

"Thank you. I feel terribly clumsy."

"You are not, you are just not used to this. Although you are doing a great job already, you learn very fast."

The older one nodded and carefully started to eat the way Grell had described him. At first it felt weird, but when he earned impressed glances by the Baron and his wife, he straightened even more, eager to seem as well mannered as possible. Grell gave him a smile and a small nod that drove shivers down his spine.

Half an hour later they returned to their bedroom, Adrian relaxing visibly.

"I'm proud of you, you are doing this very well."

"I hope so, I don't want to seem like I had no manners. Which I don't have."

"Don't talk about yourself like that, you only need to learn how the upper society works."

"If you say so..."

"I do. By the way, _now_ you are allowed to pull the things off."

"Oh thank God", the older one muttered, immediately removing the velvet pank.

Grell blushed at the sight and looked down, what caused a crooked grin on Adrian's face.

"What, you have seen me naked already."

"Yeah, but in underwear is something else. I am used to nakedness, due to work. But underwear...huh."

The older one gave him an amused look, but put on the comfortable pants he had bought today, he never wanted to wear the ones from the camp again. Folding the clothes and laying them over the chair, he stretched, then sat down on his side of the bed. Grell stared at one of the new nightgowns – red with lace at the hem –, thinking whether to put it on here or in the bedroom. Adrian had seen him too, of course, but still...

"Don't worry, I can close my eyes if that makes you feel better", a soft voice behind him said. The redhead gave it's owner a thankful smile as he undressed and quickly put on the nightgown, then crawled to him after he had turned the petroleum lamps in the room off so the only light were the ones on their nightstands. Adrian wrapped an arm around his shoulder so he could cuddle up against his side. His warmth had always comforted him and now that he didn't need it that much anymore, it flattered him somehow. Their hugs weren't desperate anymore because both of them really needed someone to understand him, someone he could trust. Now they only hugged each other because they wanted it, not because they needed it.

Adrian leaned down to kiss his redhead's forehead gently. Grell sighed softly, this was one of the best feelings ever. He hesitantly wrapped his arm around Adrian's body until he could hug his side and pull it as close as he wanted. The older one leaned back, heart beat quickening within a second. His cute redhead always put him at ease, but in a way he didn't. It was an awesome feeling, though and he could just hope that Grell felt the same. Biting his lip a little he leaned to Grell's ear, enjoying his scent for a second before he spoke.

"I love you..."

Grell sat up a little, eyes widening. He was very surprised at first, but then a warm, pleasant feeling spread in his guts, so he leaned closer to give his Undie a hesitant, but definitely loving kiss.

"I love you too."

Adrian stared at him, mouth open. Then he pulled Grell close with some momentum, arms tightly wrapped around his waist, and gave him another kiss, this one a lot firmer and more convinced. The redhead gasped at the sudden eagerness, well, not eagerness like he was used it, but eager in contrast to their earlier kisses that had been nothing but a brief touch of lips. In this second, he felt perfect.

 **Review, please?**


	3. Part Three - Paradiso

**Whoops, I noticed I never published the last part of this story! It's not really necessary, it's just a sweet little something. If anyone is still reading this story - anjoy!**

 _ **Part III – Paradiso**_

One year passed in which they both got used to the new life. Adrian learned to read and write, a lot about history, a topic he was highly interested in, how to properly act with the high society, to carpenter. And to forget. As Grell had said his past life appeared more and more like a bad dream, although it had influenced him much. It had been much easier for the redhead, he had been able to go back to his old life in only a few months. The scars – always present reminders of the five months – faded slowly. They got closer to each other, the kisses they exchanged every day got deeper slowly. Never more, though. They both didn't know if they could ever fulfill their love. Maybe one day. For now hugs and sweet kisses were more than enough.

Adrian got a skilled carpenter, he could make beautiful coffins soon while Grell learned to cook. He had found a liking in this in the camp.

It was a beautiful day when they walked down the street, holding hands, and looking for a house they could move in. Grell didn't feel too comfortable when men looked at him, but with Adrian right next to him he felt safe.

"Look!", Grell said and pointed at a small cottage with a 'for sale' sign.

"Don't you look this would be perfect for us?"

"It looks good, but we need to see the rooms first to decide. I thought about using the ground floor as a funeral home and living in the top rooms. Would that be okay for you?"

"Of course."

Grell smiled at him and squeezed his hand before writing the address down. He wanted to get a list of all the houses that seemed proper first and then take a closer look at them to decide where to move. But in the end it didn't matter where they would live, as long as they were together.

After looking around for a while, they sat down in a small cafe for a break. Adrian reached over the table and gently stroked Grell's hand, who smiled at him.

"I still can't believe that my life took such a drastic change after I met you", he muttered softly and lifted the redhead's hand to his lips to kiss it.

"I wish it had been under more pleasurable circumstances, though."

"Grell...don't think about it. We are here now, safe."

"I know. It's just...no matter how many months passed, I still have nightmares."

"I know, dear, I know...but they are becoming better, aren't they?"

"Yes."

"See. And I'm always there for you."

"I know, thank you."

Grell smiled at his companion and took a look at the card. He decided for strawberry cake and tea, he couldn't get enough of sweet things after being malnourished for such a long time. While waiting for the host, he looked at a blonde boy on his mother's hand who was just passing by. He smiled at the child and got a wide grin in return.

"Adrian, do you think we can adopt a child one day?"

"If you want to. I'm good with children as you know."

He winked and looked at the boy as well.

"Yes, I could imagine raising one of these with you. But when it comes to that, I could imagine pretty much anything as long as we're together."

"You're being kitschy again, darling", Grell chuckled and ordered for them.

"What can I say, I want to give my princess as much love as possible."

He grinned mischievously while thinking of the ring in his pocket. Grell smiled and leaned over the table to peck him.

"I love hearing things like that."

"I know, my love. I know."

 _Fin_

 **There you go! I hope you enjoyed reading this. Have a good day and leave a review, if you want to!**


End file.
